Thing's I'll Never Say
by SavannahLynn
Summary: Thalia has spent her entire life losing the people she loves, and she was hoping becoming a huntress would help numb those feelings, but seeing Percy and Annabeth, so happy together, it hurts her more than she will ever let on.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on Annabeth's bed listening to her go on and on about how seaweed brain said yet another stupid thing. I didn't understand why she stays with him if all he does is piss her off. We had barely got him back from that Roman Camp-Half Blood, and she has already found exactly 64 things about him to complain about, or was it 46... Either way it took all I had not to just get up a slap her on my way out.

But she was my best friend, and she needed some girl time.

"Uggh, he's just so" Annabeth put her hands out, as if she were choking him.

"Annabeth, give him a break, you just got your boyfriend back, don't you want to have a picnic on the beach or some sappy crap like that." Annabeth just rolled her eyes smiling slightly, most likely remembering some lovey dovey scene where Percy got dolphins, or whales or whatever to sing her a love song.

"Can you please..." Annabeth said, her grey eyes looking like she was about to cry."Whatever." I said getting up and walking through camp to get to the beach. Percy seemed to spend a lot of time there lately. I smiled in spite of myself when I saw his messy, black hair. His shirt was sitting in the sand, he must have just gotten done swimming.

"Hey seaweed brain, wha'd you do now?"

"Nothing... this time"

"Well your girlfriend's pretty upset about this 'nothing'." I said as I sat down next to him. As I looked at him, I noticed that he seemed upset, and I as much as I refused to admit it, it hurt me to see how much they loved each other.

"I don't know, when ever I'm around her, I just get this feeling, it not like you would understand." he said as looked out at the water.

"I'm a Hunter of Artimis, not heartless." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I saw a hint of a smile on his face as he looked at me, I smiled back at him.

"You know, your not that bad Pinecone Face." my smile grew a bit as I elbowed him.

"Right back at ya Percy, now go make up with your girlfriend, or I rip your heart out with my bare hand." He smiled, and put his arm around me in a half hug.

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

"Being a good friend." I looked down my black blue hair falling into my face as I laughed. I felt his arm leave my shoulder, and I heard the sand as he started to walk away.I looked over my shoulder as his form disappeared on his way to Annabeth, and I tried to ignore the pain in my heart. I don't know how the other Hunters do this, maybe it gets easier with time, but maybe they just get better at pretending.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I was out, but when I opened my eyes I had to close them again due to the bright light that was all around me. When I opened them again I moved my hand to block some of the light. Now that I could see, I saw the Ambrosia and Nectar on the table next to me, that's when I noticed that I was in the infirmary, I continued to look around until I saw everyone, Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, of course, Piper, some of the hunters, even Jason, all huddled in a circle by the door whispering. I tried to quietly get up so I could hear what they were saying, but my legs didn't seem to be ready for the weight, and I ended up falling to the ground.

The small crash I made while trying to catch myself, was enough to make everyone stop talking and look at me. A look of relief seemed to crash over all their faces for a short time, but then they were replaced with looks of anger. I pulled myself, ready to be yelled at for whatever reason, but they all stayed quiet. It was then that I noticed Percy, he was the only one who didn't seem angry, even though her had a nice big black eye.

"Nice shiner seaweed brain, a starfish give you lip?" I said trying to break the silence, it didn't work to well.

"Well Pinecone face, to be totally honest, you can pack a pretty powerful a punch, even if your drowning." I was utterly confused, My memory of that night might be a little fuzzy, but I know I never punched anybody.

"What?"

"You punched him when her tried to save your life Thalia!" Annabeth said, obviously not taking my almost dying lightly. "How could you be so stupid as to go into the lake at night, alone, when you don't even know how to swim!" she screamed right before she stormed out of the room.

"Some one needs a chill pill" I said right before everyone but Percy walked out, "Thanks for the sympathy!" I joked as I sat back down.

Percy sat down next to me and smiled slightly.

"You should be a bit quieter next time you almost die."

"I will when they stop being so- so- so"

"Uptight?"

"YES!" his small smile turned into a real smile, as I giggled. I looked into his eyes and I felt my hear skip a beat. I lifted my hand and touched the bruised skin around his eye, Percy flinched and I dropped my hand and looked down, "I'm sorry about your eye, I honestly didn't mean to hit you. I don't even remember you being there."

"It's fine, it makes me feel tough."

"Right, getting punched in the face by a girl who was drowning is so tough."

"Whatever tree girl." I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back onto the wall and I looked at him, he looked like he wanted to say something, but he never did. After a few minutes of the silence he finally got the nerve to say something, "Thalia, can you tell me one thing, What possessed you to jump into the lake." I closed my eyes trying to remember exactly what happened that night, and then as if a switch was flipped on everything came back to me, the pulling, the fire, the stinging in my eyes.

"I never jumped," I said more to myself then to him, but when I opened my eyes and saw the look on his face, I knew he was confused, like always. "I was pulled in"

"Wait, what?" Percy said looking even more confused then before, which I didn't think was possible.

"A hand came out of the water and pulled me in, and no matter how hard I tried to get away they only pulled harder, and then it felt as if I was set on fire, it felt like-" I couldn't keep going, the more I tried to talk about it, the more real the pain felt. I just put my head in my hands as few tears escaped. I felt some warm arms wrapped around me, and normally I would have pushed them away, put right now I needed the comfort, I needed to feel someone, know I wasn't alone. I just put my head on Percy's shoulder and cried.

It was then that Annabeth decided to walk in, she cleared her throat, and I felt Percy jump away. I looked up and wiped my eyes and looked at Annabeth. She had her arms crossed and her eyes looked like the would kill me if I even blinked.

"What in Hades was going on in here."

"Percy was just-"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Annabeth calm down," Percy started, "She need someone to comfort her, in case you

forgot SHE ALMOST DIED, and then you and everyone else just left." Annabeth looked like she was about to cry, Percy had never really gotten mad at her, then she looked at me and her expression changed so quickly I almost got whiplash. She then turned around and ran out of the room. I knew I would have to sleep with one eye open.

"You should go." I said to Percy, while not really looking at him, it would hurt me to much.

"Why should I have to leave just because my ex-girlfriend is a jealous mess."

"Wait ex?" How long was I out? because last time I checked they were the most sickenly in love couple I've ever seen.

"Yeah, I got tired of her saying that she loved me, put almost trying to kill me every time I open my mouth."

"She can be a bit angry at times." He smiled at me, and I knew it would kill me if I said this out loud, but I think that if I gave a Percy more of a chance, I might have had second thoughts about becoming a hunter. But now I can't change it, it's not like it would matter, Percy and Annabeth will be back together in a matter of days. Maybe I should really think about just plain avoiding guys, I mean now that I think about it with my first real crush, I was turned into a tree, and then he turned evil, and I killed him, and now I like my best friends boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend. Zeus this is so confusing, now I know why Artemis has no kids.

I have been stuck in the infirmary for a few weeks now, and I think I'm going to explode. The hunters left last week, but everyone said I should stay here until I'm fully healed. It's starting to feel like I'm in the freaking plague. Annabeth is still mad at me, and I still haven't done anything. Percy seems to be avoiding me for some unknown reason, and strangest of all is that Rachel is always walking around outside looking more paranoid then ever, just like she's doing right now.

"We can't keep this away from her any longer, the deadline is fast approaching." I heard her say while she was outside.

"She almost died, she can't handle a quest right now." I heard Chiron say, his hooves seeming to be stomping on the dirt ground.

"The daughter of lightning and four of her friends, must answer the call

Before the rope all tighten, and time slows to a crawl

The deed must be finished by august the seventh, or all she knows shall end

For it's the final test, where fiction and reality will take it final bend. It august first! She needs to go now."

"She won't be able to handle it, and plus she won't even know where to start."

"The prophecy says with four friends, she won't be alone!" Rachel said, her voice getting louder. I don't know about you, but I can't stand people talking about me when they don't think I can hear them.

I jumped out of the bed and walked over to the door, I didn't know what I was going to do, but I did know that I would do something stupid, I seemed to be doing things like that a lot lately

"I'm going on the quest" was all I said before running off the Aphrodite cabin, I needed some real clothes, maybe I shouldn't spend so much time with Percy, he's starting to make me act like an idiot.

Right when I reached the door Piper walked out.

"Thalia? I thought you were healing?" she seemed nervous, like most people were while I was on my way down here.

"I was, but now I need some clothes, I'm going on a quest."

"WAIT, your actually going, are you insane."

"I need to, you can't just ignore a prophecy, now are you going to help me or not." she sighed and seemed to be arguing with herself.

"Fine, but just so you know, Annabeth is seriously pissed at you."

"I've noticed, I don't even know what I did this time."

"To be honest, I don't even think she does." You know, for a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper isn't that bad, but that might just be the charm speak talking. "here we go" she said pulling out some ripped up bleached skinny jeans, a black "I heart Zombies" tee and a denim jacket with ¾ sleeves and rip on the right shoulder, "And I think there are some vans in here somewhere. There." she said after bulling out some dark purple vans.

"I can't believe that anything like this would be in the Aphrodite cabin."

"You can find anything in here, last week I found a pit-bull." I laughed slightly as I grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom. While I was in there I looked around, their was so much pink that I thought I was going to puke. Pink walls, pink shower curtains, pink sinks, pink soaps, even the freaking mirror had a slight pink tint to it.

There were also roses all over the place, in you guessed it PINK. I shivered thinking about what I would do if I lived here. You would think that with Piper as head of the cabin. I guess the colors and decoration was a group decision. I quickly got dressed and walked out, and Piper, still being a daughter of Aphrodite, threw a hair brush at me.

"Right, bed head." she nodded and I quickly ran the brush trough my hair and then put it into a sloppy ponytail. the headed to the campfire pit, because if I heard right, I had to some people to pick.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got down to the fire pit, most of the camp was already there. The fire was bright blue, and about five ft. tall. I looked around for a place to sit, I saw Percy I started walking over to him I noticed he had his arm around a certain blonde that wanted me dead at this moment. I felt my heart break a little bit more.

"Thalia, over here!" I heard Leo say, he was sitting next to Piper. At the sound of my name everyone turned to look at me, there were some scared expressions, as expected, but most of the looks were ones of hate. I really needed to ask someone what the heck was going through these kids minds. I took one last glance a Percy and I noticed his arm was no longer around Annabeth, and it seemed he was also a few inches farther from her, I felt my stomach do a little flip, and then I walked over to the only friendly faces I saw.

"Hey Leo, Piper, Mitchell, Jake, Nessa, Lacey" the all smiled and made room for me to sit. Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him, sometimes his crush on me was cute, but I felt bad that I didn't feel the same way. I looked at Piper who's spot I had just taken, she was smiling, but I knew it was fake because I had that same smile when I saw Annabeth and Percy together. I mouthed an apology, hoping she would understand.

A few minutes later the Apollo kids started to play the instruments, and I was trying to joke around and be normal, but I knew I will never be normal, and soon, I'll need to pick four friends to go on a quest with me, but at this moment I had two real friends, Leo and Piper, Leo because he liked everyone, and Piper most likely because she felt sorry for me. Mitchell and Lacey were daughters of Aphrodite, which means they openly disagree with me swearing off guys, to bad they can't see what I'm really thinking. Jake and Nessa are nice I guess, but we don't really get like me, no one does, but at least they know how to be civil.

I guess I got lost in my thoughts because I ended up being snapped out of it by Leo, some how I ended up in the big house with a few other campers, including Piper, Leo, Nessa, Mitchell, Drew for whatever reason, a few others, and of course Percy and Annabeth. It was now time for me to pick my quest partners. Chiron was explaining the prophecy, and how I was crazy enough to go, eventually I stood up and put my hands and Leo and Pipers shoulders, they were my safest bet right now, and who knows maybe some one will force themselves onto the quest.

"Piper, and Leo are going with me." the both looked up at me, the didn't seem that surprised, more like they thought I was insane.

"The prophecy says four friends Thalia." Chiron said, looking worried.

"I don't care what the prophecy say's Piper and Leo are the only ones I want with me on this quest." I got a lot of weird looks, and I know I sounded insane, but I mean seriously, if I didn't almost die, I would be trying to go on this quest alone, but sadly I can't.

"I'm going with you." I looked up to see Percy standing up, his hand balled up into fist like he was trying not to kill me. Annabeth glared at him, and then at me like she wanted us to catch on fire. After what seemed like a life time of worried glances and angry glares Annabeth stood up.

"I'm going to." she said, but not looking happy about it.

"No, if I could have my way I would be going alone, and the last people I need going on this quest with me are people who would turn their backs on me and let me die!." and with that I stormed off to the lonely Zeus cabin. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't change my pace. They could do what ever the heck they wanted, I just need to try and get a good nights sleep, because with my plan I would need to get up, just as the sun is passing over the sky.

I felt a hand grab my wrist, and the spun me around. Percy, of course.

"What do you want Jackson!"

"Who you must really be mad at me."

"I seriously don't need to deal with your mood swings, so please just tell me what the Hades you want, and I can go to sleep."

"I'm sorry, okay I said it, I shouldn't have avoided you, and then lied about breaking up with Annabeth."

"Actually I didn't know about you lying to me, but now I really don't want you on this quest, now let go of me, or I'll take your hand off of me myself." he dropped my wrist and just looked at me, those deep green eyes just staring right through me, it got to the point where I had to close my eyes and just walk the last few feet to my cabin.

When I got there I paced around for a good hour in a half. I didn't know how to contact Apollo, none the less how in Zeus I would be able to be calm flying in his car, but I just hoped he would understand I needed him here, but you never know. I didn't even know where were going, but I just got this weird feeling that we needed to go to Hollywood, I hope I was guessing right. Eventually I laid down, and closed my eyes hoping this would work.


End file.
